A HidaShika Christmas
by Gingersnap87
Summary: Shikamaru goes away to visit family for the holidays, leaving a disgruntled Jashinist to his own devices. Shika soon prefers Hidan's company to that of his friends and family, and Hidan learns how much the deer boy really means to him. Read & Review!


_December 10th _

"Hn, heathen…"

"It's not like I expect you to believe in it, Hidan. Just think of it as a special day, for gift giving."

"What in fuck makes you think I'm gonna get you a gift?" Hidan said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, keeping my disappointment out of it. Why was I doing this? Just because Hidan and myself were in this love-hate "relationship," did not mean Hidan would ever show me any appreciation. I played my uninterested look across my face and shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to do anything for me, just telling you about Christmas," I said, "Oh and I'm probably going to be visiting some friends and my family during Christmas week." Hidan was busy digging around in his ear while I said that. Another twinge hit me inside.

"And?" he drawled in a bored voice.

"I'm going to be gone for long periods of time, Hidan. Can you keep yourself entertained without trashing my apartment?"

His lips thinned a little, then broke into that grin that used to make me cringe. Was that a hint of a mope that I caught in Hidan's eyes upon hearing my plans? Damn I hoped so.

"Your T.V. should entertain me. There'll be a lot of bitchin' funny shit to watch, I'm sure." he cackled. So my hope was shot down, big surprise.

"Alright, as long as were both pacified," I said with a standing motion, "Oh yeah, got a mission."

"Oi, Oi, what about the damn sex?"

_December 22nd_

There was no shortage of entertainment on Shikamaru's T.V. nor of food in his pantry. Having Shika's apartment to myself for a week sounded like a fucking blast at first. After the first couple of hours, I had to admit not having him around was a fucking drag. He has no idea how much he affects me.

I find myself wondering what Shikamaru's doing right now. Is he spending time with his friends? Is he having fun? Does he enjoy their company more than mine? The soft couch, comedy, horror movies, and junk food was now less appealing to me.

I jumped up with an irritated growl and stomped to our room, to our bed. Letting my body flop onto the comforter, I then proceeded to bury myself under the covers and thoroughly mess up the made bed. My destructive motions ceased when Shikamaru's distinctive scent wafted into my nose. I closed my eyes and let his face drift into my mind.

"Shikamaru," my voice sounded a little foreign to me. The words were enunciated softly, with a shade of longing. Shit…I was turning into a pussy.

Still I wanted him, I needed him, this very goddamn instant. I wanted to plunder his mouth with my tongue. My hands itched to run over his body, his face. My body ached to dominate his so fucking completely, then have him pressed to my form. My eyes wished to spy on him while he slept cuddled against me.

The covers went flying as I jumped from our bed. My feet lead me out of the room, down the hall, and to apartment door with some sort of determination. Those feet found their way into my sandals haphazardly, but my mind could hardly focus on the shitty discomfort. Though I left the apartment and entered the busy streets of Konohagakure with conviction, I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

In my flurry of activity, I walked out into the December cold with nothing on but my pants and sandals. The cold wind bit at me, hardening my exposed nipples. A few villagers blanched at the sight of me. I cursed out loud all the way back to Shikamaru's apartment.

"He hasn't even said, _"I love you" _yet?"

I flinched in annoyance from Ino's cacophonous screech. When I opened my squinted eyes, I was met with the skeptical looks of both Ino and Choji.

"Well I think he cares…" I replied in his defense. It had me questioning my reasoning though, and I knew my friends definitely were.

"Shikamaru, I respect what you feel for him," Ino picked back up in her motherly voice, "And that you've found someone to be with. But I don't know if Hidan is the right one for you."

"Mmm" Choji chimed in, "Of course he helped us even things up during the war, but his assistance was reluctant. Have you forgotten what he did to Asuma-sensei?"

"Of course not!" I bellowed, an act I rarely ever did. Remorse filled my being when their faces changed into astonishment.

I would never forget what Hidan did to my sensei, my team, to Kurenai and her child, and to me. My hate for Hidan did not dwindle when I dug his pieces up and pieced him back together. The hate probably would never vanish. I had to work with Hidan closely after I unearthed him, learning new things about him. During that time we bonded…well sort of.

What Hidan and I had was pretty crazy, yet it felt so damn right. It was impossible to describe in words. I trembled to think about the possibility of him being torn from my life now.

"I-I'm sorry…just…" I took a deep breath, "I'll never forget what he did to Asuma, but you- no, no one can understand him like I do…When I had to face Asuma in his state of control, I froze up...All I could think of was that Asuma was here again. I failed to grasp that it was killing Asuma even more by being forced from his eternal rest, to face his allies. He…it was Hidan that kinda woke me up to what I had to do, he helped me in his weird sort of way…" My voice started to break towards the end so I wrapped it up, "I do not want anyone else but him."

Ino was eerily silent and Choji was staring dumbstruck at me, but I straightened myself and returned a look that hopefully let them know how serious I was about all of this. How serious I was about him. They seemed to understand that without saying a word.

"Thanks," I told them.

"Will he really like this shit in his house?" I asked myself as my eyes darted over the contents under the sign labeled 'Christmas decorations.' While looking over Shikamaru's simple and bland apartment, I figured I could at least dress it up a bit for when he came back. Doubts started flooding my mind upon looking at the gaudy tinsel, wreathes, and lights. Seriously, people actually bought this? I looked around at the others milling about the same aisle, confirming my dreaded thoughts. A huff escaped me and I returned to looking over the decorations, desperate to find something tasteful. I had to at least get something before these Christmas savages cleaned out the store.

Simple red and green taper candles caught my eye, and I stooped to look at them. Their wax was slick and shiny, and they came with candle holders and a bit of holly. I snatched the box quickly and moved on. Villagers carrying large, fake evergreen trees gave me pause. I stared disbelieving at them. This holiday was straight up crazy, Jashin never called for such insanity. The longer I stared after them, however, the more I felt I need to get a stupid tree. Blasted idiots and their crappy holiday…

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a line of trees. My eyes were looking them over with precise scrutiny. The real trees were fuller and more pretty to look at than the fake ones. The fake trees would last forever and didn't make a mess. Shikamaru hated messes. Well…that narrowed things a little.

Finally, after at least ten minutes, I settled on a medium sized fake Christmas tree. Just as my hands touched the box, another set of hands gripped it as well. My eyes glared first at the extra pair of hands, then at the owner of them. They belonged to a middle aged man who wore spectacles. He looked like a wuss under my angry gaze, but did not back down.

"I saw it first…" was the man's excuse.

"I was here first!" I roared.

The little man licked his lips nervously, but stood his ground. "This tree is mine."

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost…

"Get your hands the fuck off my tree before I remove them for you!"

Five minutes later, I was carting the box around in a shopping cart. I had finally decided to grab a few strings of tinsel, some lights, and some tree ornaments. I passed some gift wrapping paper and stopped yet again. I forgot the goddamn presents!

_December. 24__th_

My mom's intense questioning gaze left me giving forced smiles and avoiding her eyes during dinner. What was her deal? We already talked about how we all were doing since I last visited. She was seriously being paranoid or something…troublesome mom.

I had spent a couple of days with my parents, in my old room. It was a pleasant way to sleep and wake up. I could not, however, snap out of the disliking I felt to not falling asleep in a pair of strong arms, or waking up to see a pair of amethyst eyes.

Instead I had to deal with my mom's Nazi gaze. I glanced up at dad for some support, but he seemed to be more interested in his food. Damn dad…

I then got up the courage to face mom. "Something wrong?"

"You haven't talked about _him_ much…" she crossed her arms, "are things ok?"

"What? Of they are…why do you ask?" I replied as neutrally as possible.

"What are you both planning for Christmas?"

Damn interrogating Nazi mom…

"We're gonna have a nice dinner, open gifts, and all that," I lied and took a bite of teriyaki roast chicken.

"Oh, well then I expect you both to come over the day after."

I nearly choked.

"W-Wha-"

Mom put on a smile, an evil, scheming-mom smile. My chicken just managed to go down the right pipe. Oh God, have mercy on my poor soul and take me now. I talked about Hidan with my parents (sparsely), and they've met briefly. Hidan's never been to my parent's house, or spent any significant time with them. I was scared witless, but could not turn mom's invitation down.

"Ok…"

"Excellent!" Mom beamed, another checkmate over me. I heard dad chuckle next to mom.

"Oh honey, you'll keep them entertained while I cook, right?"

A snigger of triumph escaped my lips when dad's laughter stopped, his face dropping. He returned to his food. Still…it was I that got the worst of it. Ah well, I could always say Hidan caught a stomach flu…

_That night_

My apartment complex was within my sights now, and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. I hurried my steps eagerly, making the distance to my door was merely a few feet away. I couldn't wait to see Hidan's chiseled face, kiss his soft lips. Moments later, I was bursting through the front door.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Christmas tinsel hung over the door way to the hallway. My feet and curiosity carried me further into the apartment, I was dumbfounded. Near the window of the main room stood a humble Christmas tree, decked out in shiny orbs and soft, colorful lights. Presents under the tree tugged at my heart strings in the most pleasant way I could ever imagine. This time a soft smile replaced the impatient one.

"Hidan," I called, turning around in search of him.

He was no where in immediate sight. I spotted the sparkling shine of a string of tinsel on the hallway floor, my curiosity peaked again as I stepped towards it. The string glistened down the hallway and under our bedroom door. My pulse danced near my ears.

I took careful steps toward the door, prolonging my excitement while making it build at the same time. The doorknob felt cold against my suddenly clammy hands, I couldn't take it anymore and twisted it violently and threw the door open.

There, on our bed, lay Hidan. He was covered toe to neck in Christmas wrapping and a large ribbon. His eyes were hidden behind serene eyelids, a peaceful expression gracing his face. Had he not be a Jashinist, he could almost pass for an angel.

I dared myself to creep closer, my fingers itching to touch him. The shuffling roused him from his "slumber" and he opened one beautiful eye. A sexy smirk spread over his lips, tempting me. I leaned over to kiss him 'til both our lips were bruised red. His face changed, though, making me stop.

"Don't you want to unwrap your gift first?" he said, his voice thick underlying lust.

I didn't need to be told twice…My hands darted out, pulling on the ribbon. It unraveled easily, unfurling the wrapping paper. The wrapping fell away, revealing Hidan's creamy soft body, dressed in only his Jashin necklace. My hand remained frozen over his body, a body that could make a god blush. I would never get over the awe of looking at his nudity.

"Like what you see?" he asked…as if he had to!

"Fucking hell," I growled, moving to kiss him.

He met me in the middle, one hand against the back of my head, crushing our lips together. I could hardly breath nor care about anything but him against me. My hands moved over his skin with reckless abandon, brushing against his nipples before wandering lower. The tables of the control game were quickly turned, but I couldn't expect anything less from Hidan. I gladly lay under him, helping him tear off my clothes.

"Merry Christmas," he said against my lips.

_Christmas day_

Light burrowing through the skin of my eyelids forced my mind to awaken to the new morning. Fucking sun…

My eye fluttered open to greet the sight of loose dark hair pooled on my chest. Relief and happiness flooded me as I took the rest of Shikamaru's form, the feeling of him snuggled against my body. I couldn't repress myself any longer and allowed my hand to dance over the skin of his face and shoulder. Shikamaru was reluctant, but was soon stirring. His blurry brown eyes looking up at me sleepily caught my heart in a death grip until I kissed him.

"Thank you, Hidan," he whispered softly, "For doing all of this…"

I looked him over more thoroughly. Shikamaru was so cute with his hair in his line of vision, his cheeks flushed from sex. I kissed his sweet lips again, while my arms encircled him. I fucking hated it when he left me for that whole week as he visited his friends and family, Jashin be damned if I was going to let him got that easily again.

I had to admit that doing something for Shika to make him happy for once wasn't that bad. He had missed me, I missed him, I surprised him, and we had some of the wildest fucking ever. Still it was more than that. He was with me, in my arms, and he loved me.

The mention of the "L" word in my head pulled me from Shika's lips abruptly. It must have jarred him too, because he was staring nervously at me. I remained silent, considering his face, his personality, him.

"H-Hidan?" he asked, his voice small, almost afraid.

I couldn't bare to hear that tone from him right now, or for there to be doubt between us anymore.

"I love you, Shika," I heard myself say.

I hoped it would sound strong, but it was soft again. Blood flowed into my cheeks, I could feel it. A blur of black rushed at me and my lips were locked in an exquisite kiss.

"I…l-love you…" I vaguely heard him say repeatedly between heated kissing and small moans. We held each other tighter, our tongues entwining, mirroring the tangling of our legs in the bed sheets.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all, but I'd have to figure out a holiday for Jashin-sama.

* * *

This almost did not get written, but my friend, Spades-Ryou, on Deviantart was having a bit of a bad day and asked me to write some HidaShika for her. Enjoy and review!


End file.
